


Amazing

by TaliaMamane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hinata ranting for like 100000 years about kags' amazing, M/M, basically kags appreciation day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaMamane/pseuds/TaliaMamane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, their special moments derived from moments that weren't special at all.</p>
<p> One such moment occurred when Hinata Shouyo had the epiphany of a lifetime while lazing around with his boyfriend at 9:00 am on a Sunday morning. He realized, not for the first time but the first in such magnitude, that Kageyama was fucking fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

 

 Most of the time, their special moments derived from moments that weren't special at all.

 One such moment occurred when Hinata Shouyo had the epiphany of a lifetime while lazing around with his boyfriend at 9:00 am on a Sunday morning. He realized, not for the first time but the first in such magnitude, that Kageyama was fucking _fantastic._

 He spoke it the moment it came to him. "Kageyama, you are so fucking amazing." Kageyama looked at his boyfriend's face incredulously, his ears and cheeks turning bright red. "What- what are you- what brought that on?!" "Nothing, you're just always great." Hinata rolled over so that he was on top of his boyfriend, reaching to cup his face. Bringing their faces close, he looked into Kageyama's eyes, smiling. "Like, wow. You're really humble, like how just now you got embarrassed when I complimented you, which shows how down to Earth you are, and it's really fucking cute. You are so so caring, too, like, what the hell? In the beginning of the year, when you had just met me, you understood my self esteem issues and my insecurity about my position and my skill and you did everything in your power to help me feel better about myself, and it worked. That's fucking incredible."

 Kageyama was beginning to splutter, saying that Hinata was being "embarrassing, dumbass, that's not true, just stop-" "No! I never appreciate you enough! Let me finish!"

 Kageyama sighed and buried his florid face in his hands. Hinata smiled down at him, his hands still on either side of Kageyama's warm cheeks. "And you are so nice, how can someone be that nice? You forgave your old teammates like it was nothing, and you legitimately worry about the fact that animals and children fear you. You helped me try to convince Asahi-san to come back onto the team, even though this held no benefit for you. You alway pay for my meat buns and drinks when I'm not paying attention and refuse to take the money back and it's so sweet. And oh my god you remembered Natsu's birthday and got her something and she was so happy, I was so shocked because you are literally the only person in the world who would take a little statement like when she mentioned the date one time and tuck it away for two months and get your boyfriend's little sister a cute gift."

 Kageyama buried his face in Hinata's neck this time. " _My God_ , Hinata. That's not a big thing. Plenty of people would do that. Anyway.." His voice lowered a bit, "No one else would ever think that but you."

 Hinata looked down at him in honest shock. "Are you serious? I can't name a single person who doesn't love you, even if they show it in really weird ass ways. Even Tsukishima loves you! At our last practice match some of the spectators called you King and said something mean, and I don't know what he said to them but he made one or two of them cry. It was crazy. He literally was only talking for like two minutes and boom. Crying bully. And then he came back and me and Yamaguchi were like, 'what?' and he just turns away and goes 'they don't even fucking know him.'  Like, holy shit! The senpai love you, too! Like when you tried to smile and stuff, which is so fucking sweet also because you just wanted to make us happy and make us feel secure like what Suga-san does, I actually heard him talking to Captain and they were saying how much of a nice kid you actually are and how the other students at KitaIchi didn't appreciate you enough. And I,"

 Here Hinata stopped and wrapped his arms around Kageyama's waist, nuzzling his neck. His next words were slightly muffled. "I love you so much. I can't even tell you how much I love you. You're the best boyfriend, you're like another brother to my sister and another son to my mom. You help me and support me and kick my ass when I need it, and you're perfect. I know we bicker all the time and even fight, but I want you to always know this because my most honest moments are random ass times like these, and you're the most amazing person I could imagine  in my life. I know you have nightmares about what happened in middle school, and you second guess yourself and take stupid comments to heart, but you're honestly amazing and you're so loved by so many people."

Hinata finished his spiel. breathing slightly labored. It felt like a weight off his chest, to be able to say all of this to the sweet boy underneath him. He would have felt embarrassment at these thoughts a little while ago, but he was realizing that maybe. him and his boyfriend both needed these words to be said. Hinata felt a tiny tap on his head, and some dampness. It happened again. "Kageyama, are you.." Hinata placed his arms on either side of Kageyama and lifted himself up, only to see Kageyama's hands over his eyes. "Are you crying? Oh my gosh, what did I do, are you okay?"

"I'm.. I'm okay, idiot." Hinata's eyes softened, and he grabbed Kageyama's hands and pulled them away from his face.

 Kageyama's face was red and streaked with tears, and Hinata felt his heart gasp and die. He immediately cupped his boyfriend's face again, watching his wet eyes shine in the sunlight from Kageyama's little window. Hinata kissed the tears from the corners of his eyes. "And another thing- you're the only one who would be moved to tears by something so obvious." Kageyama was obviously embarrassed, thinking Hinata was criticizing this, so Hinata quickly amended his statement. "You're appreciative of something so small and I love you, god, I love you, c'mere you huge idiot." Hinata held Kageyama, who responded by sniffling, close to him, rubbing circles into his back. "What did I do to deserve you, Kageyama? Damn."

 "Hinata, you dumbass," Kageyama's voice cracked a bit as he wiped tears from his eyes and squeezed Hinata to him. " You do everything. Look what you did. I don't know where you pulled all that from, I don't even... fuck. Look what you _did, dammit_." Hinata smiled, now, nosing Kageyama's soft ebony hair. "I'd do it again, then. Man, I made you cry with nice words, I must be some kind of anti-Tsukishima." Hearing his boyfriend snort into his shoulder, Hinata grinned.

 Kageyama squeezed him even harder. “I love you. I love you so fucking much. I really do. I hate you for making me cry before we have even had breakfast, but I love you, and I can’t believe you can even.. I don’t know. Thank you. I love you. I love our teammates, even shitty-ass Tsukishima but I’ll kill you if you tell him, and I love you and I want to be important to you guys, too, and I just. Thank you, you fucking dumbass.”

 "Come on, now, Saint Kageyama, get outta bed and let's go make some pancakes for breakfast you fucking loser." "W-Watch who you're calling loser, loser. You were showering me with praise two seconds ago." Hinata snorted at Kageyama's teary, still sniffling voice trying to sound defiant. "Doesn't mean you're not a loser." "Go make me fucking pancakes, slave." "I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING." "I cordially invite you to get your ass over here so we can make some fucking pancakes, specifically you as payment for making me fucking cry at nine o'clock in the morning." "You suck." "You too."

_"Love you."_

_  "Love you, too." _

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self indulgent trash that I wrote in the car while ona road trip. New York to Boston was five hours- plenty of time to be Kagehina trash, so I worked on both this and Karasuno Angel Faction- by the way, I'm having so much fun with that fic, you have no idea.  
> I like this schedule I'm developing- I'll do weekly updates of KAF and oneshots and stuff sprinkled in between. I'm going to write some Tiger and Bunny, D.Gray-Man, Ace Attorney and hella more, I have no idea why I've only written Haikyuu. I will keep writing it though, because I love it.


End file.
